Prisonnière de mes propres murs
by RedHair007
Summary: Première histoire: Le bon roi de Cares Bourg est trahi et assasiné. Miranda, belle princesse rousse se retrouve prisonnière dans un royaume qui était jadis le sien. Elle sera entourée d'ennemi en attente d'être vendue aux plus offrants. Cependant, Petyr, homme mystérieux du clan ennemis, semble vouloir l'aider et s'attacher de plus en plus à elle. Pourquoi? Petyr Baelish sexy :)
1. Froid d'hiver

Petyr Baelish X Personnage Original...Bonjour, mon nom est Alexa je suis originaire du Québec (Canada)! Tout comme vous j'aime bien Trône de Fer et surtout de Petyr Baelish! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon histoire. Mes personnages et mon univers sont originals! Je tente le plus possible de tout tirer de mon imagination. Sauf Petyr Baelish, il est déjà parfait ! Sur, ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci de vous avoir attardez à ma fanfiction! Commentaires constructifs très appréciés! _ **Chapitre 1**_

J'arrive à peine à entrevoir le coucher du soleil. Le cachot dans lequel je moisie depuis une semaine, n'est malheureusement pas muni d'une très grande ouverture vers l'extérieur. Je puise la maigre force qu'il me reste afin de me lever des dalles de pierres glacées sur lesquels je gis. Je veux parvenir à voir par la petite ouverture, l'unique moment de bonheur qui me reviens chaque jour. Celui du magnifique soleil qui regagne tranquillement l'ouest pour laisser place à une pénombre s'éternisant chaque jour. Quelle beauté. Si différente des murs et des barreaux qui m'entravent. Plus apaisante surtout. Morte de froid, d'ennui et de peur, le coucher de soleil réchauffe mon esprit. Or, cela n'apaise pas, la colère qui brûle en moi...

Moi, Princesse Miranda Stark, je suis condamnée pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Tout cela est le fruit d'une trahison. Il y a quelque temps, le prêtre de mon village, père Jalabert, a affirmé haut et fort qu'il avait découvert l'identité des sorcières qui s'étaient installées, ici à Cares bourg. Il a réussi à en faire brûler quelques-unes sans le consentement de la couronne et du peuple.

Le roi, mon père n'approuvait gère ces manières, mais, les affaires religieuses sont les affaires religieuses… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de combattre l'église et ses disciples puisqu'une grande partie du pouvoir leur appartient. La seule chose qu'il a pu faire ses de se délier du pouvoir religieux qui devenait beaucoup trop coercitif envers les gens du peuple… Par la suite, mécontent, le père Jalabert a crié haut et fort à qui veux l'entendre que j'étais une sorcière comme ma mère. Ses preuves étaient que j'avais les mêmes cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle.

Mon père, m'a défendue lui expliquant que même si ma mère était une sorcière, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal aux bons et elle avait été acceptée par le peuple de Cares Bourg. Pour être plus persuasif, Père Jalabert disait que les sorcières neutres donnaient toujours naissance à leur côté obscure, soit que j'étais le côté malfaisant de ma mère c'est ce pourquoi j'abordais la même beauté qu'elle. Il disait qu'il fallait me tuer avant mes 18 ans, l'âge ou mes pouvoirs maléfiques apparaitraient. Ma belle-mère, Mireille, me détestant, l'a secondé, mais mon père m'a tout de suite défendue. Il a exigé au Père Jalabert de ne plus jamais revenir dans le royaume sous peine d'être exécuté pour fausse accusation de la princesse. Une chance qu'il n'aurait pas due lui donner puisque le prêtre est malin et qu'il a pris cette opportunité pour se venger. Comme souligner plus tôt, il ne valait mieux pas se confronter à une église corrompue... Il a réussi d'une manière qui m'ait encore inconnue… à assassiner mon paternel et ce, de pair avec ma belle-mère…

Mon père était un roi extraordinaire, admiré par tout le monde, et qui trouvait du bon en chacun. Il donnait chance égale à tous et à toutes. Aux riches comme aux pauvres. Aux femmes comme aux hommes. Aux représentants de Dieu comme aux laboureurs. Mais cette fois, la chance l'abandonna lui-même. Faute d'en avoir trop donnée… La bonté du roi de Cares Bourg a causé sa perte.

Selon les lois la couronne reviendrait à mon frère ainé, mais ma belle-mère fera tout pour lui en empêcher, j'en suis certaine. Oh, Jasmin quand il saura, traversera 100 000 lieux pour me libérer et reprendre l'œuvre inachevée de mon père. Quand ma mère nous a laissés et qu'elle fut remplacé par ma belle-mère, cette dernière fut si détestable qu'elle réussit à faire partir mon frère du royaume. Celui-ci devint alors le chevalier en chef d'un autre bon roi, Gabriel de la couronne Bleiv, meilleur ami de mon père. Jasmin fera tout pour obtenir le royaume qui lui reviens et Gabriel l'aidera. Mais, cela lui prendra des lunes pour me rejoindre…

Quelqu'un siègera sur le trône en attendant et je crois savoir qui se sera : le seul enfant de Mireille… Walfrey, homme dans la mi- vingtaine, détestable et cruel tout comme elle. C'est un grand blond aux yeux bleus. On pourrait le qualifier de beau, mais ce, seulement à l'extérieur. Au début, il était très gentil avec moi. Je n'avais que 10 ans à l'époque et lui en avait une vingtaine. L'on se voyait rarement et lorsque c'était le cas nous jouions t avec des épées de bois, nous avions du plaisir et tout était normal.

Il y a presqu'un an à mon 17e anniversaire, l'atmosphère avait changée entre nous deux. Il me regardait d'une manière étrange, me disait qu'il me trouvait belle et qu'il me prendrait bien comme femme. Je lui disais que je ne le voyais pas de cette manière, que jamais je ne voudrai me marier avec lui et que mon père me seconderait. Je lui disais que c'était un genre d'inceste par alliance et qu'il n'était pas le prince de mon cœur. Ce même jour, je suis allée jouer tranquillement dans mon coin et il a essayé de me toucher... Je ne voulais vraiment pas, je criais, je me débattais alors qu'il essayait de me dénuder… J'essayais vraiment de me défendre, mais il était beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus fort et il m'avait prise par surprise. Heureusement, mon père est arrivé au bon moment. Le grand gaillard a feint de jouer et de m'apprendre à me défendre. Il est très bon menteur. Moi je pleurais de peur, mon père m'a alors séparée de lui. Il n'a jamais su la réelle intention de Walfrey, mais il a compris que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant. Je l'ai seulement raconté à mon frère qui m'a promis qu'il le tuerait quand il le reverrait. Il ne l'a, hélas, jamais revu depuis et heureusement moi non plus. Peut-être y aurait-il une guerre entre cette famille de traitre et mon frère…

Je sens qu'il y a un complot entre ma belle-mère et le prêtre… Et certainement pour éliminer les Stark à jamais. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Que ce passe-il ? Que feront-ils de moi ? Que feront-ils de la princesse Miranda Stark… J'ai 17 ans, 18 ans dans deux semaine et je suis sur le point de mourir.

Donnez moi votre avis :) C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgent s'il vous plait merci beaucoup! ^^


	2. Adieu

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _Je flotte au-dessus d'elle. Au-dessus de Miranda. Ses yeux bleus débordent, son petit corps svelte de petite femme tremble comme sol sous sabot. Elle s'endort en vain. Ses cheveux auparavant roux comme mille soleils, sont maintenant ternis et porteur de chagrin. Ma fille pourtant si déterminée et courageuse, semble abattue et à bout de force. Comment ai-je pu l'abandonner… J'ai failli pour sa mère et aujourd'hui pour elle… Ma fille qui a une grande force de caractère, mais qui est si fragile à la fois, est maintenant seule. Elle est spéciale comme ça mère, je le sais… Elle a la même beauté, le même cœur. Peut-être héritera-elle de quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle atteindra 18 ans ? Je l'espère de tout mon âme, elle pourra alors se défendre contre les défis qui l'attendent. Pauvre Miranda, maintenant prisonnière et entourée d'ennemis… À cause de moi et de ma naïveté... J'implore tous les dieux pour que rien de mal lui arrive. J'implore même le malin. Je sortirai du royaume des morts si quelqu'un ose la toucher. Je me sens tout à coup m'éloigner du corps recrovillé de ma fille. Je disparais peu à peu… Comme si tranquillement je me réveillerais d'un cauchemar… Or, je sais qu'il est bien réel. Mes derniers vœux sont que mon fils Jasmin règne sur Cares Bourg en meilleur roi que je ne l'ai jamais été et qu'il assure la descendance Stark, que ma fille sorte saine et sauve de ce cachot et se marie avec un roi qui la rendra plus heureuse que toutes ses années passées avec moi au royaume. Par tous les dieux, que tous les deux aient une belle vie. Je rejoins à chaque seconde un peu plus la seule femme que j'ai aimé, de l'amour de ma vie. Je m'éteins tranquillement, il ne reste presque rien de moi. Que des souvenirs…Le roi est mort._

 _-Ned Stark-_


	3. Des ennemis qui me libèrent

**Salut ! Beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre ! Mes chapitres sont généralement courts ! Mais bon, on rencontre enfin notre bien aimée ! Ah oui, et j'ai classifié le tout comme mature, parce que certains thèmes peuvent choquer (tentative de viol, etc), mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de scène sexuelle. Je n'en ai encore jamais écrite alors on verra ahaha ! Et en même temps, j'avoue que Miranda est jeune (15 ans!) et comparaison avec Petyr Baelish (Trentaine +) , mais dans le moyen-âge c'était comme cela ;) !**

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **3**_

Je me réveille par un vent glacial et une journée de plus en plus noire. En regardant dehors, je vois de la neige qui tombe et qui semble s'être accumulée sur le sol. Il fait vraiment froid, mon souffle forme un brouillard épais. Je grelotte, je suis pauvrement habillée pour un début d'hiver du nord. Je suis sale, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je ne vais vraiment pas bien. J'entends des pas venir en ma direction et je m'éloigne de la porte. J'entends deux hommes parler dont une voix qui m'est familière et qui me glace le sang plus que n'importe quel souffle glacé. Walfrey... Quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Devant moi se tient Walfrey et un autre homme mince aux cheveux poivre et sel, dans la fleur de l'âge, soit dans la mi- trentaine. Ils portent tous les deux des vêtements de qualités. Sur le beau visage de l'homme inconnu y est affiché une moustache et un bouc. Il est de taille moyenne tandis que Walfrey le dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il me regarde avec des yeux bleus profonds pénétrants et je n'arrive pas à lire son expression. Est-ce de la pitié et de la gentillesse que je vois…Sûrement pas, ceux qui traîne avec Walfrey sont des brutes.

Walfrey : « L'ex princesse dans son meilleur état, mon cher oncle, s'esclaffa Walfrey. »

Je ne réponds rien, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. Le dit, oncle de Walfrey, ne sourit point à ces propos. Il roule les yeux et s'adresse à Walfrey.

Inconnu : « Laisse cette jeune fille tranquille. Ta mère et toi l'avez déjà assez martyrisée, dit-il sur un ton las, Avez-vous nourrit cette jeune femme au moins… »

Walfrey : « Peut m'importe ! C'est une ennemie. Je peux bien la tourmentée un peu, elle retrouvera le confort du château de toute manière. »

Je le coupe, surprise par ces propos.

Moi : « Que veux-tu dire ? Je retrouverai le château ? »

Walfrey : « Oh, la princesse à retrouver sa magnifique voix ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Suis-moi prisonnière et ne t'avise de dire un mot! »

Il ne me prit pas le bras violement en riant pour m'entrainer avec lui hors de ma prison. Son oncle ferma la porte avec un soupir.

Inconnu : « Walfrey, tu aimerais que ta marchandise soit abîmée. Fais lui attention nom de dieu », siffla l'oncle entre ses dents.

Walfrey : « Mon oncle Petyr, vous avez fait office de père pour moi assez longtemps. Je suis le roi à présent alors laisser moi agir à ma guise. »

Eh bien, c'est bien lui le roi maintenant. J'ai toujours eu une bonne intuition, un peu comme ma mère. Mais que veulent-ils faire de moi ?

Moi : « Entre qui est le troc dont je suis la monnaie d'échange » tentais-je.

Walfrey avec un sourire narquois : « Ne t'ai-je pas ordonné de la fermer petite princesse ? Tu veux mettre en colère ton roi ? Sûrement pas, alors ferme ton clapet.»

Moi sur un ton glacial : Tu ne seras jamais un roi. Tu n'es pas digne de ce titre. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre lâche. Un homme pathétique et sans vertu.

Walfrey leva sa main pour me gifler, je me retournai m'apprêtant à recevoir un bon coup, mais cela n'arriva pas. Je me retournai et vis que le dénommé Petyr avait retenu sa main.

Petyr : « Du calme, du calme, Walfrey. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'un bon roi à pour qualité d'être indulgent ?»

Walfrey : « Mais mon oncle, je ne me laisserai pas traiter ainsi. Insulter le roi est passible de pendaison ! »

Petyr : « Tu tues son père, tu vole son trône et tu lui demande de te traiter comme son roi. Ne vois-tu pas l'ironie ? »

Walfrey : « Une gifle est un châtiment bien inférieur à la peine de mort. »

Petyr : « Perdre son père dans un assassinat est un châtiment comparable à la peine de mort. Épargne-la de tous tes supplices elle ne doit pas être abîmée, ni traumatisée, ni brisée. Tu me comprends. »

Walfrey hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi sans mots. Même sa mère ne semblait pas avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. Petyr a-t-il un certain statut, une certaine réputation ? Mais pourquoi me défendrait-il ? Walfrey fait partie de sa famille et pas moi. Pourquoi perd-il son temps à contrarier le ''roi'' pour moi. Il y a anguille sous roche. Peut-être veut-il m'inspirer confiance et ensuite me tromper. Ce sera chose à déterminer...


	4. Une famille monstrueuse

**Bonjour ! J'essaie tant bien et de mal d'avoir une belle mise en page, mais on dirait que je ne peux pas faire d'espace. Elles sont toujours effacées avec le mode story de mes documents. Bah pas grave, c'est le contenue qui compte ! Bonne lecture.**

 **-Alexandra-**

 **Chapitre 4**

Nous arrivâmes aux portes du château surveillées par des gardes inconnues avec un étendard abordant un dragon posé sur une grande croix, étendard qui m'est inconnu. Ils saluèrent Walfrey et Petyr puis ouvrirent la porte. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du château où la mère de Walfrey nous reçut.

Mireille en s'approchant de moi avec dédain : La voilà enfin ! L'ancienne princesse ! Mais, ce qu'elle est laide !

Moi froidement : Je me porte volontaire pour faire une comparaison en vous laissant croupir vous aussi dans un cachot froid pendant une semaine sans les produits de beauté qui cache les rides que vous redoutez tant, sans bain et presque sans nourriture. Nous verrons ensuite si vous vous en sortez mieux que moi.

Je reçu cette fois de Mireille, sans que l'oncle de Walfrey ne puisse l'arrêté, une gifle douloureuse. Elle semblait abasourdie par ce que je venais de dire. Walfrey riait de moi.

Mireille : Ôtez-moi ça de la vue. Une chance qu'elle vaille se peson d'or cette putain ! Allez lui faire prendre un bain et enfermez la dans sa chambre. Qu'elle y reste.

Je ne répondis rien, il ne me fallait pas rendre mon sort encore pire. Walfrey se tourna vers son oncle.

Walfrey avec un sourire en coin : Je vais l'apporter jusqu'à la salle d'eau et lui couler le bain moi-même. De plus, je la surveillerai pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit et l'enfermerai dans ma chambre liée à mon lit. Avec moi c'est garanti, elle n'ira pas loin. J'ai bien l'intention de lui voler quelque chose cette nuit hahaha.

Il se retourna pour me sourire férocement et poser ses yeux pervers sur moi. Non ce ne pouvait pas être Walfrey mon gardien ! Il me réserverait trop de supplices ! Ma respiration allait très rapidement et était bruyante. J'hyperventillais presque. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je lançai un regard apeuré à L'oncle de Walfrey. Il prit la parole.

Petyr : Non Walfrey, je te l'interdis. Tu as quelque chose contre cette fille et elle semble être effrayée d'être seule en ta présence. Dieu sait quels tourments immoraux tu pourrais lui faire. Je ferais cette tâche jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve son véritable preneur.

Walfrey allait protester, mais sa mère le coupa.

Mireille : Je suis malheureusement d'accord avec ton oncle, mon fils. En temps normal, tu aurais pu lui faire vivre tout ce que tu voudrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure et cela ne m'aurait rien fait du tout, mais puisque c'est notre monnaie d'échange, il faut la garder en santé. Je fais plus confiance à ton oncle puisqu'il n'a jamais tenté de lui faire quelque chose et qu'il n'est pas attiré comme tu l'es par cette créature.

Walfrey semblait très offusqué, mais sa mère était, semblait-il, assez persuasive.

Walfrey cruellement en me regardant avec un sourire en coin : D'accord mère…Cependant, laissez-moi vous corriger. Je ne suis pas attiré par cette fille, seulement je suis peu favorable à ce qu'elle ressente un quelconque bonheur au cours de sa misérable vie. Elle peut bien croupir six pieds sous terre comme ça pitoyable sorcière de mère !

Moi : Tu es un être abominable Walfrey…

Walfrey ria et sa mère aussi. Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi.

Mireille : Mon frère, fais-lui prendre un bain à cette idiote, en plus de supporter sa laideur, elle empeste tout le château et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Tu peux la faire manger les restes si tu veux, du moins si les chiens ont été cléments.

Petyr : Oui, chère sœur…

Petyr me tira par le bras pour m'entrainer vers la salle d'eau. Petyr, ayant la même génétique que ces deux êtres monstrueux, me fera très probablement vivre l'enfer malgré ses paroles rassurantes.


	5. Un brin de toilette

_**Cela fait un petit bout, j'espère que mes chapitres sont au moins passables**_ __ _ **Bonne lecture PS : j'aime bien Petyr dans celui-ci. Je trouve que son parler est séduisant haha !**_

 _ **PPS : je prends les commentaires constructifs cela m'aiderait beaucoup MERCI**_ __ __

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Nous montâmes à l'étage où étaient ma chambre et ma salle d'eau. Sur le chemin, nous croisâmes plusieurs chevaliers qui saluèrent Petyr. Ils abordaient les mêmes étendards que ceux à l'entrée du château. Petyr leur demandât s'il avait fait bouillir de l'eau pour mon bain tel que convenu. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Mon geôlier les remercia et nous continuâmes. Arriver devant la chambre de bain, Petyr m'ouvrit la porte et me suivit à l'intérieur. Je tremblais comme une feuille encore sous le choc. Un bain fumant ainsi qu'une longue robe m'attendait. Je regardai Petyr dans ses yeux céruléens en essayant de cacher ma peur. Il prit la parole.

« Je sais que vous pensez qu'une cruauté semblable à celle de mon neveu et de ma sœur existe en moi. Je le vois quand vous me regarder. Cependant sachez ceci : je m'oppose catégoriquement à toute forme de violence faite à un individu qui se trouvait seulement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Nous sommes tous deux ennemis non parce que vous avez fait quelque chose d'ignoble ou de contrariant, mais parce que vous êtes la fille de vos parents, par extension la princesse ».

Il prit une pause, passa main sur la robe comme pour la défroissée, puis se retourna pour me regarder. Il reprit la parole.

« Comprenez que je ne vous veux aucun mal et ce d'aucune façon. Au contraire, pendant votre séjour ici, je me porte volontaire pour être votre protecteur afin que des gens comme Walfrey ne vous touchent pas. Je sais que la parole d'un ennemi ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose pour vous, mais sachez que je serais le seul qui vous fera office d'alliés ici au château. Je serai avec vous chaque jour jusqu'à ce que l'entente soit conclue avec le meilleur acheteur. Par la suite vous devrez vous défendre seule. »

Il prit une seconde pause, alla toucher l'eau du bain, puis ajouta dos à moi.

« L'eau de votre bain est parfaite. Une robe de haute couture récemment confectionnée vous est offerte. Profitez de cette eau exquise et prenez votre temps, je vous attends à l'extérieur pour le souper. Personne n'entrera. »

Il marcha vers la porte et ajouta en ouvrant la porte

« Oh et tenter de vous échapper serait une perte d'énergie. Des barreaux ont été ajouté à toutes les fenêtres dans le château et des gardes sont situer devant chaque pièce. Ils ne sont pas aussi tendre que moi je peux vous l'assurer. S'enfuir serait donc extrêmement difficile et tout aussi dangereux, et si par miracle vous y parvenez, qui sait sur qui vous tomberez. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit sans attendre de réponse. Je me retrouvai seule encore une fois.

Le bain me fit un grand bien. Cela me semblait faire une éternité que je n'avais pas fait ma toilette. Mes cheveux obscurcis par la saleté avait repris leur couleur éclatante et ma peau négligée était de nouveau rosâtre. Je parvins à bien ordonner mes cheveux qui s'étaient, avec le temps, amplement mêlés. Le reflet que je reconnu enfin dans la glace me fit sourire. Je m'étais retrouver, mais pour combien de temps ?

Combien de temps allaient t'ils se jouer de moi ? Me vendre au plus offrant signifie me vendre à un ennemi certainement. Un rival qui veut m'utiliser pour amplifier sont pouvoir en se mariant avec moi, en me gardant prisonnière ou en me torturant. Mon royaume n'avait pas beaucoup d'ennemis. Seule les couronnes qui refusaient de collaborer, qui avaient des valeurs primitives et qui encourageait les comportements cruels et non nécessaire étaient considérées de tel. Ces derniers essayaient de blesser mon père d'une manière lâche, soit en m'atteignant moi, autrefois sans défense. Dans les temps de guerre, beaucoup demandait à capturer la mystérieuse princesse aux cheveux de feu, fille de sorcière, et ce pour des raisons peu orthodoxes.

Mon père à l'âge de 8 ans m'enseigna comment me battre à l'épée et comment tirer à l'arc. Je suis aujourd'hui assez talentueuse pour me défendre contre des adultes, homme ou femme. Cependant, je ne risque pas d'avoir arc ou épée en cadeau ici…Je ne leur faciliterai pas la tâche. Je tenterai de m'échapper et de briser leur plan malgré les mises en garde de Petyr. Il me faut me lier d'amitié, d'une fausse amitié bien sûr, avec l'oncle de Walfrey et les autres personnages qui s'offriront à moi. Je me dois de paraître mystérieuse, charismatique et même aguicheuse afin d'effacer tout soupçon possible et d'améliorer mon sort.

Personne ne connait ma dangerosité, même pas Mireille. Cela me permettra peut-être de recevoir des faveurs ou de me trouver une arme. Ils ne gagneront pas facilement. J'enfila la robe de nuit qui m'avait été offerte. Elle était faite en soie d'un beau bleu minuit et or. Elle était magnifique et épousait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps et ce, malgré le fait que j'avais maigri ces derniers jours. N'étant pas habituer à porter ce genre de robe, j'eu l'impression de paraitre plus âgées, comme déjà majeure. Avec une grande respiration et un dernier regard dans le miroir, je sortis de la salle d'eau, confiante et prête à affronter ce qui allait ce passé ensuite.


	6. Une lueur dans l'obscurité

Chapitre 7

Non loin de la chambre d'eau, j'apercevais Petyr parlant à une domestique que je reconnue aussitôt…Maria, une femme avec un grand cœur. Dans la fleur de l'âge, ronde aux cheveux noires et aux grands yeux émeraude, Maria était très jolie. Mon père et elle s'entendait à merveille. Souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, tous les deux se taquinait. Ils se criaient des bêtises qui dans d'autres royaumes auraient été inacceptables. Derrière celles-ci, en fait, se cachait un grand respect, de l'amitié et de l'humour, aussi bizarre soit-il.

J'ai toujours détesté le mot ''domestique'' parce que sous ce terme péjoratif se dissimulaient de grandes femmes. Mon père aussi pensait de tel et c'est ce pourquoi les domestiques de Cares Bourg étaient les mieux traitées du monde. Maria était celle qui était plus proche de moi. Lorsque j'étais petite elle me rassurait, m'enseignait ce qu'elle savait et jouait avec moi lorsque mon père devait achever ses obligations. Elle était comme une mère pour moi. Je me rapprochai donc subtilement pour entendre leur conversation, réprimant l'impatience de sauter dans les bras de Maria.

Maria : Il est impossible pour moi de partir, malgré la chance que vous me donnez Sir Petyr. Je ne peux abandonner la petite, mon cœur ne me le permettra pas. Son père m'a sortie de la rue, m'a offert un toit et une enfant à aimer

Petyr : Je comprends, gente dame, que vous aimiez ce foyer et la famille qui y habitait, mais la situation à changer. Je vous offre la possibilité de partir trouver du travail ailleurs. Ici, les dangers sont partout pour vous. C'est moi qui me chargerai de la sécurité de la jeune princesse, soyez en certaine.

Maria : Je resterai tant que la petite Miranda sera au château. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas malgré les supplices que je vivrai. Rien ne peux être comparable aux calvaires de la rue. Je dois ma vie à sa famille et je mourrai à leur côté.

Petyr n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. J'éclata en sanglot et couru pour étreindre Maria. La séduction saura attendre.

Moi : Tu n'as pas à rester pour moi, sauve ta vie…Ces gens sont horriblement cruels.

Maria : Oh Miranda, comme tu es jolie dans cette somptueuse robe, tu m'as tellement manquée…Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te sauver de ce cachot, les gardes m'empêchaient de sortir. Je resterai avec toi pour te protéger, personne ne me fera changer d'avis, même toi.

Elle fondu en larme à son tour. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu Maria pleurer. Elle ne montrait jamais sa faiblesse aux autres. Nos larmes s'entremêlèrent aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Petyr toussota pour affirmer sa présence en nous regardant comme ébahi par tant d'émotions. J'avais complètement oublier qu'il était là.

Petyr : C'est votre choix Maria. Cependant, laisser-moi vous donnez un conseil. Ne laisser pas paraître que vous entretenez une relation aussi profonde avec Miranda. Personne ne doit savoir. Walfrey et ma sœur pourront tenter de la blesser à travers vous. Rester discrète et peut-être vous en sortirez-vous indemne.

Maria : Il a raison Miranda, par chance les gardes ne nous ont pas vues, ils auraient pu rapporter l'évènements. Je te dis donc bonne chance, je tenterai de venir dans ta chambre certaines nuits pour prendre de tes nouvelles. D'ici là, je t'observerai de loin, mais je serais là avec toi. Ceci n'est pas un adieu, nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

Moi : Je comprends l'ampleur de la situation. Au revoir, Maria. Fais attention, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

Maria : C'est toi en m'accueillant dans ton cœur qui a tout fait pour moi. Merci Sir Petyr de nous laisser une chance. Je peux ressentir que vous êtes un homme bien qui est né dans la mauvaise famille. Occupez-vous bien de ma petite Miranda.

Petyr acquiesça. Nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois et partîmes chacun de nos côtés. Moi à nouveau seule avec mes pensées…et Petyr...


End file.
